


Discipline

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: So this was commissioned by someone who helped me cover some of the vets bills that ruined my life. Their general prompt was that the pair have a relationship with discipline and if one fucks up, they get punished.Of course, Aziraphale fucks up.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 38





	Discipline

The relationship between Aziraphale and Crowley has always been a strange one. Throughout the ages, scholars, associates, enemies, and everyone else has tried to decipher what their relationship _truly_ is, and some have tried to separate the pair. It’s all but agreed on that they’re dating, or so people thought.

It’s after Armageddon has passed that they truly admitted their feelings for each other were _less than holy._ It was a cold, wintery night when Aziraphale first made the move, kissing the demon with a newfound confidence. Before long, they’d moved into the demon’s flat. Aziraphale still runs the bookshop, and they’re still being headhunted by Heaven and Hell alike, but they don’t care.

Their relationship is still a strange one, though there’s more clarity now that they’re confirmed to be dating. The dynamic that they’ve agreed on is something that Aziraphale never thought he would agree too. They still have use of miracles, though they’re monitored heavily now. To limit the use of frivolous miracles, especially the kind that would give away the locations of Aziraphale and Crowley, they came up with a rule.

_Any miracles that are dangerous are met with a punishment._

It’s a simple enough rule. Crowley is generally better at sticking to it, he has no use for miracles, especially given how simple his life is anyway. Aziraphale, on the other hand, has had a few slip ups. He’s reliant on miracles to get through the day – whether using one to clean up the bookshop or to miracle some food. Crowley isn’t complaining though.

That’s how they have ended up here.

Aziraphale had used a particularly frivolous miracle – he wanted _crepes._

Crowley, of course, was furious. _They’ll find us, Angel,_ he’d said, _they’ll find us, and we’ll be killed._

Aziraphale is remorseful, but he knows what _needs_ to happen. So he takes Crowley by the hand and leads him up the stairs. He shifts to remove his trousers and underwear wordlessly. Crowley watches on with a raised eyebrow that has a shiver racking down Aziraphale’s spine. Crowley chuckles lightly, watching as Aziraphale moves onto his hands and knees on the bed.

“How many?” Crowley asks, reaching for his belt.

“However many you see fit, my dear” Aziraphale’s voice is shaky. He’s never been too keen on the spanking, though he has become more accustomed to it with the new arrangement within the weird relationship.

“I think… ten” Crowley murmurs. He trails his hand over the angel’s back, dipping down between the angel’s legs. Of course the angel is rock hard and _wants_ to be touched. Crowley won’t though, instead he shifts to kneel on the edge of the bed.

The crack of leather against skin is loud, it has Aziraphale jolting forward as a red welt appears over his ass.

“Count them” Crowley’s order is firm, Aziraphale nods in response.

“O-one…” He stutters, already sounding breathless and needy. Crowley chuckles and repeats the action at the other side, listening to the angel’s low moan.

“Two” Aziraphale whispers. His arms are already shaking beneath him, he’s not entirely sure if he’s going to last for another eight hits. Before he can ponder too deeply, the third hit occurs, and Aziraphale has to swallow the moan.

“Three…” He whispers. Crowley grins and nips a trail down the angel’s back as he does four in quick succession. Aziraphale moans lowly, counting them all out. Crowley chuckles.

“Last three…” He promises. Aziraphale nods. He’s still rock hard; he’s been close since Crowley had touched him. _He won’t come tonight though._

It takes a few moments for the next whip to hit, and it’s particularly loud. Aziraphale moans loudly, he’s close to coming. Before he can get too close though, Crowley pulls out the cock ring. It only comes out when Aziraphale has been particularly naughty, or close to coming from the punishment. There’s a low moan before Aziraphale manages to stutter out a number.

“Seven…”

Crowley smiles and repeats his actions twice more, once at each side.

“Last one, angel” Crowley promises. Aziraphale nods, counting them out. The last one is the hardest, it reminds Aziraphale of the arrangement, it’s also the one that hits Aziraphale’s sweet spot, just between his cheeks. He’s moaning loudly as he drops onto the bed, trying his hardest to rut against the bed.

“You’re not coming tonight, angel. You’re being punished” Crowley’s order is firm, he can see the way the angel deflates at his words, but Aziraphale knows that it’s necessary, there can be no more slip-ups like _that._

Aziraphale falls onto the bed, with a low moan. He feels Crowley rubbing some lotion over the sore welts, and it soothes the ache for Aziraphale, though the ache between his legs is much stronger, and that won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
